The present invention relates to a smoke-free cigarette with a thermal unit for the autarkical generation of heat and a nicotine reservoir in which nicotine or a nicotine-containing compound is contained.
Smoke-free cigarettes are known from the prior art in a number of different embodiments.
From DE 10 2005 034 159 A1 a smoke-free cigarette is known, which includes a heat tube which is heated by means of the flame of a lighter. Due to its high thermal capacity, the heat tube releases heat over a sufficiently long period, so that the luxury product contained in a reservoir can evaporate.
From WO 2007/090594 A1 a smoke-free cigarette is known, which includes a nicotine depot and is characterized in that the air stream passed through the nicotine depot need not be heated to release the nicotine. The nicotine reservoir contains a carrier substance which at ambient temperature is already present in its gas phase.
WO 2007/054157 A1 relates to a smoke-free cigarette which includes a heating device configured with a current-carrying heating wire for heating a reservoir from which nicotine is released.
From DE 20 2006 001 663 U1 a smoke-free cigarette is known, which optically and geometrically is adapted to a commercially available cigarette, and which consists of two parts which are connected with each other by a suitable connection technique, preferably by plugging together.
DE 10 2006 047 146 A1 relates to a smoke-free cigarette with a heat accumulator for heating a nicotine-containing insert, wherein the heat accumulator is heated by a burner.
From DE 10 2006 004 484 A1 a smoke-free cigarette is known, which includes a heat accumulator for heating a nicotine-containing reservoir, which is heated by an incandescent filament.
DE 690 12 823 T2 relates to a smoke-free cigarette which contains nicotine-containing granules which the user can take up into the mouth through a sleeve.
From WO 2004/098324 A2 a smoke-free cigarette with a reusable and a non-reusable part is known, wherein the reusable part includes a heat source, whereas the non-reusable part comprises a nicotine reservoir and a mouthpiece.